The Inevitable
by Ladie of Avalon
Summary: Forced into a marriage of convenience, will Darien and Serena drive each other to insanity or will their hearts intervene?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon.

Prologue

xxxxx

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest announced to the young couple standing in front of him.

Darien lifted the laced veil hesitantly and peered into the face of a beautiful young goddess. Her almond shaped eyes, complemented by her long, thick lashes, were a perfect hue of cerulean blue. Her wonderfully sculpted nose and prominent cheekbones gave her an aristocratic air, one solidly backed by the royal blood flowing freely through her veins. He smirked at the sight of her supple lips, curved into an obvious frown.

"Ahem, I believe I said you may kiss the bride." The Priest prompted once more.

Cold eyes bore into Darien, as if daring him to close in on the distance between them. He did. She gasped but was quickly silenced by his crushing lips. He punished her ruthlessly, assaulting her tender lips with overwhelming pressure. The kiss ended as abruptly as it had been initiated.

"You do that ever again and I'll be a widow sooner than I had originally planned." She warned dangerously through clenched teeth. Her expression changed immediately as she turned to face the photographers with a flawless smile, her eyes twinkling of indescribable happiness.

"Glad to know I'm loved." He landed another kiss on her protesting lips before dragging her to meet the throngs of people waiting to congratulate the young couple.

xxxxx

"Consider yourself lucky, Darien." A voice stated with an amalgam of mockery and seriousness.

"Lucky, my ass." Darien stared contemptuously at his young wife, who was sharing a few laughs with her closest friends.

"You don't know what you're saying." His best friend stated matter-of-factly.

"Cut the crap. I don't need you to tell me how I feel."

Disregarding his demand, Andrew continued. "I mean, look at her. She's gorgeous. Not to mention filthy rich and royalty. What is there not to like? You either have no taste in women or you're gay." As much as he loved his friend, he couldn't help but laugh at his current state.

Darien Shields had been named the single most eligible bachelor five years in a row. His rugged, yet handsome looks and disarming smile earned him the title of a true lady-killer. Being the president of the Shield's Corporation, he enjoyed the extravagant lifestyle of upper-class society. He had it all.

"Very funny. You very well know that I hate her with a passion. I wouldn't be here today if my parents hadn't personally 'escorted' me to the church." Darien grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it in one gulp. "I never agreed to marry her. But then again, I wasn't given much of a choice. It was either this or my inheritance. I may be insane but I'm no fool. Besides, the old man is going to die soon. As soon as he's gone, I'm going to free myself from that witch."

Andrew heaved a sigh, "I highly doubt that. As much as you try to deny it, you're still human."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Andrew responded enigmatically, winking at an utterly annoyed Darien. "I do believe I hear my darling calling my name. Adieu!"

"What did I do to deserve this?" Darien asked himself in disbelief.

"Deserve what?" A soft, sultry voice questioned.

"It's...you."

xxxxx

Please forgive my lack of writing skills as this is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction. I will try my best and hopefully it won't turn out too disappointing.

Ladie of Avalon


	2. The Wonderful Beginnings of a New Marria...

Do I really have to put this at the start of every chapter? Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon. Nor will I ever.

Chapter One: The Wonderful Beginnings of a New Marriage

xxxxx

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Mina Brooks asked in a voice filled with candid concern for her best friend.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Serena stopped hesitantly, turning back to her friends again.

Her other best friend, Rei Thomas, stated in annoyance, "Don't act stupid. You know what she means."

"Serena, you know it's not too late to back out of this yet. I just don't want you to make a decision you will regret forever." Mina said with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Serena sighed but shook her head, "No, I'm not backing out now. I already promised my parents. The last thing I want to do is cause a scandal with my utterly short-lived marriage."

"Serena, you may be a bitch sometimes but you're the best daughter and best friend anyone can ever wish for."

"Rei!" Serena shrieked, whacking her best friend on the head. "I'm going to miss you guys." She collected her friends in a big bear hug, afraid to let them go as if she'll never see them again.

"You're such an embarrassment." Rei acknowledged, blinking back a stray tear.

Serena stuck her tongue out cutely before giving both of her best friends a quick peck on the cheek. "Keep out of trouble!" She screamed as the sleek, limo started to pull out of the mansion where the reception was held.

"So, where are we going?" A husky voice whispered softly into her right ear.

Serena turned around swiftly, raising her hand to strike the intruder. The dark silhouette caught her advancing arm and easily maneuvered her body so she was sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, you pervert!" Serena thrashed her body around in an attempt to dislodge herself from his lap.

Darien winked naughtily at her and warned, "Please stop moving around. You don't want to wake my friend up…at least not yet."

Her beautiful face housed a bemused expression which quickly turned to one of horror when she finally understood the sexual innuendo underlying his comment. Jabbing him in the ribs, Serena took advantage of the cringing man and scooted away from him. She took a defensive position as she sat on the leather seat, protecting herself desperately with her hands.

"Stay away from me." She commanded authoritatively but to no avail. He slid along his seat until he was sitting directly across from her. He lifted her face slowly with his hand and stared right into her fiery eyes, "Don't worry. I hate this arrangement as much as you do. And trust me, I'm definitely not turned on by you."

Serena couldn't believe her ears. "Excuse me?"

"I mean look at you. You're fat." _You're a little minx with that deliciously supple body of yours._ "You're ugly." _I can stare at you day and night._ "You have a major attitude problem. _Your cute stubbornness intrigues me. Darien Shields…what the hell is your problem. You're getting too soft. You hate her and don't ever forget that._ "I would never be attracted to you." Darien finished with a victorious smirk playing on his luscious lips.

"Why? Is it because I don't look like her?" Serena interrogated, her voice laced with ice.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you talking to her at the wedding reception."

"You're jealous." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Argh, I don't even know why I'm arguing with you." Serena stuck her tongue out at her new husband.

"Oh, very mature." Darien rolled his eyes at her childishness. "Stop evading the question. I want to know where we're going."

Serena's eyes twinkled mischievously, "It's a surprise."

"Well, let me tell you this. I don't like surprises. Tell me now and I'll make it less painful for you."

"Mrs. And Mr. Shield, we're here. Your private jet will be taking off in a matter of minutes. Have a wonderful trip." Their chauffeur remarked cheerfully, completely clueless of the tension between the Mister and Misses.

"Thank you Jeffrey." Serena dragged the reluctant Darien out of the limo and towards the elegant jet waiting to carry its precious cargo. As soon as they got seated in the comfy seats, Darien turned to look at his wife, eager to question her again. Unfortunately for him, she was already enjoying herself in her land of dreams. Her ample chest rose softly with her even breathing.

_Damn, she looks so beautiful…so ethereal…so heavenly._ Darien wanted to punch himself, mentally and physically. He closed his eyes exhaustedly, finally giving in to temptation.

xxxxx

"We're here!" A soprano voice sang in his ear. He tried to swat the owner of the voice away but it only came back even more strident. After a few minutes of intense poking and jabbing, Darien finally opened his droopy eyelids. "Do you mind?"

Serena ignored his question and after a few more minutes of coaxing, pushed Darien out of the jet and into the darkness. It was nighttime.

"Where are we?" Darien asked again.

"Disney World Resorts." Serena answered curtly.

"You better be joking."

"I'm not." Serena smiled innocently at Darien. "Come on, I booked a room already. The faster we settle in, the faster we sleep, the faster the next day arrives, the faster I can meet Mickey Mouse." Serena stated simply.

Darien stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Serena towards him, "I am not…and I repeat…I am not going to spend my honeymoon in Disney World."

Serena shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "Suit yourself." She left him standing there and continued to make her way towards the grand entrance of the hotel.

Darien cursed under his breath when he found that the jet had already left. He had no other choice but to follow Serena into the hotel. _I'll make reservations for a flight tomorrow._ He promised himself.

xxxxx

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What now?" Darien was annoyed. He was angry. He was furious and this overly dramatic wife of his wasn't making it any better for him.

"There must be mistake." Serena rushed to the phone and called the front desk. "Yes, this is Serena Shields. I believe you made a mistake. I asked for a luxury room with two king beds and unless I'm hallucinating, I only see one."

…

"Fine." Serena grumbled before slamming the phone down.

"What was that all about?" Darien asked curiously. He was amused by her tomato red face.

"I made reservations for a room with two beds but they found out who we were so they upgraded our room. We'll be staying in the president's suite for no extra charge."

"So…"

"So, you stupid bastard, there's only one fucking bed!"

Darien was taken back by her language. It's not that he didn't curse regularly but hearing it from his wife was a whole different matter. She had always been on the reserved side, especially in front of her parents.

"Big deal, we're married. If we end up having sex, so be it." Darien trudged slowly towards the bed and flopped down on it. He surveyed his surroundings, acknowledging the romance and passion radiating from the room's décor.

"No way am I going to share a bed with a lust driven psycho. And we are definitely not going to have sex!" Serena turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Fine, have it your way. You take the couch. I take the bed." Darien stated with his eyes closed, impatient to rest his exhausted body.

"But I'm the lady here." Serena whined. She marched towards the semi-conscious Darien, intent on pushing him off the bed. She huffed and she puffed but in no way was she physically capable of moving the man even by one centimeter.

With a firm tug, Darien pulled Serena onto the bed and placed her body gently besides his. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm too tired to argue right now."

The soft, lush bed slowly drugged her into a sleep-like trance. She shook herself awake and completed the task at hand before allowing her enervated body to rejuvenate itself. She smiled satisfyingly, knowing that her pillow fort would keep Darien away from her…far away from her.

xxxxx

The birds sang sweetly and the sun shone brightly on the young couple, their bodies intimately entwined. Her delicate eyelids fluttered as she woke up to her exotic environment. She closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to the soft, warm body pressing against her back. She gently hugged the muscular pair of arms that snaked around her waist protectively.

Something wasn't right. "Oh my gosh…"

SMACK

"What the hell?"

xxxxx

Wow, I can't believe I actually have readers. No, this is not my first story ever, just my first Sailor Moon fanfic. My other ones weren't exactly successful. Anyways, thank you for reading and commenting…I really do appreciate it. And if there is anything that I can improve on, please don't hesitate to tell me.

Oh, and for some strange reason, my asterisks, tildes and other symbols aren't showing up so I resorted to xxxxx to separate different time frames and stuff. Does anyone know why? It's not like I'm using some funky word processor…I use Microsoft Word. Hm…

Ladie of Avalon


	3. Their Perfect Honeymoon

I still don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters and never will. I'm just using them for my entertainment and yours.

Chapter Two: Their Perfect Honeymoon

xxxxx

"You're still not talking to me, huh?" Serena commented, more as a statement than a question.

Darien rolled his eyes and replied saucily, "No, I just happen to find the cranberry muffin particularly interesting."

"For the nth time, it's not my fault. I knew I shouldn't have shared a bed with you. It's a miracle that I woke up with my pajamas still intact." She said in a sardonic undertone.

Staring straight into her eyes, he declared haughtily, "For your information, every woman who wakes up in my bed want to be there. I have yet to encounter an unwilling participant."

Serena stood up from her seat at the dining table and placed the soiled dishes in the kitchen sink, well aware that a maid would clean up the mess as soon as she and Darien left the vicinity. Her heels clicked purposefully as she made her way to the bedroom. "Well, Darien Shields, I believe you have met your match."

Darien downed the last of his black coffee and gave a loud satisfied sigh. He wiped his mouth with a white napkin before wandering slowly into the bedroom. He was greeted with plenty of cleavage and a perfect pair of long, elegant legs. He couldn't help but give an appreciative smile.

"Stop staring, you licentious freak." He didn't hear her. Serena walked cautiously towards Darien and started to wave her hand in front of his eyes.

Suddenly, he snapped back into reality. Grabbing her shoulders roughly, he forced her body sprawling onto the bed with an effortless push. He crawled towards her until his body hovered dangerously above hers. His face was so close that she could have easily tasted his breath on the tip of her tongue.

"You're nothing but a woman," Darien mocked. "I promise you this...you'll be begging me to make love to you in no time. I'm irresistible. It's as simple as that."

With a low guttural groan, Serena pushed his body off of hers and rose up quickly, making her way to the door. "That is if you aren't begging like a pathetic mutt first." She slammed the door behind her as she left the room to answer the annoying ringing of the phone.

"Why you..." He began, ready to pile on the insults.

"Watch your language. Your mother's on the phone. She says it's an emergency." Serena strolled back tentatively into the bedroom, a black cordless phone in hand. "Your parents are the only other damn reason I put up with you."

"Yeah, whatever." Darien mumbled. "Mom! What a pleasant surprise. How may I be of assistance?" Darien listened intently as his mother described the situation at hand. "There must be some sort of mistake. The Morgans are our biggest partner in business. Why would they threaten to withdraw all funds without giving much of a warning?" Darien nodded seriously as his mother continued. "Fine, I'll fly back as soon as possible. In the meantime, prevent them from doing anything rash. Bye Mom."

"What was that all about?"

"None of your business." Darien answered, thoroughly annoyed.

"I'll make it my business."

"I really don't have the time to argue right now. I'm taking the next flight back to Tokyo. Are you staying or leaving?" He asked, throwing his soiled clothing into a large suitcase. He zippered it up slowly and took a quick glance at Serena before closing it all the way.

"Why would you even think that I'm going to leave? It's your ass that needs saving." Serena replied with a contemptuous chuckle.

Darien opened his mouth to retaliate but quickly shut it again. "We'll settle this some other time." He grabbed his suitcase and ran out the door and into the awaiting limo by the front door.

"We'll settle this some other time." She mimicked. "Who does he think he is? Forget him. I'm here to have a good time and I fully intend to accomplish my goal. It's a heck of a lot easier without him around." Serena observed the empty bedroom silently and heaved a lone sigh. Walking the length of the hallway, she stepped out of the elegant suite and began the long journey to the amusement park. "Guess it's just going to me and you again, Mickey ol' pal."

xxxxx

"Can't you drive faster? My dead grandmother can walk faster than this." Darien screamed from the back portion of the limo. His flight back to Tokyo was uneventful. Once in Tokyo, however, a bottleneck that stretched for miles was first in line to greet the irritated businessman.

Jeffrey turned around and glanced nervously at his master who had begun to sweat uncontrollably in his impeccable black business suit. "My apologies, Sir, but there was a major accident earlier today so the police shut off three lanes, leaving only one." He concentrated once more on the road before him and let out a pent up sigh when he realized that the cars were moving at regular speed again. "Sir, I believe everything is back in order. You should arrive at the corporate building in a little more than fifteen minutes."

Darien nodded approvingly and closed his eyes to enjoy some peace and quiet and to regain some of his lost sanity. "Tell me when we get there…" He dozed off.

"Sir, we're here." Jeffrey gently shook his young master but unfortunately, he was still lost in his world of dreams. Attempting to keep a perfectly straight face, Jeffrey sucked in a large gulp of air and squealed, a few octaves higher. "DARIEN SHIELDS!"

"What the hell?" Darien cursed as he fell clear off his leather seat. "JEFFREY! You do that one more time and I'll..."

"Darien!" A feminine voice hissed. "You can do whatever you want with Jeffery later but right now we have more important business to attend to. The Morgans are waiting in your office."

Darien stepped out of the limo and fixed his crimson tie. Finally pleased with the way he looked, he moved forward and enveloped the petite woman standing in front of him within his arms. Her demeanor and attire screamed elegance and class. "Mother, is that how you greet your favorite son?" Darien planted a small kiss on her high cheekbones.

"No, but that's the way I greet my only son. Stop fooling around and get up there quickly." Renée Shields untangled herself from her son and smoothed out her designer suit ensemble. She shoved him lightly towards the main entrance and gave Jeffrey an apologetic smile before following her son into the building.

Darien nodded politely at the pretty secretaries who greeted him shyly before making his way to the elevator. He clicked his heels impatiently as he waited for the elevator. It finally came and when the doors opened, everyone gasped to find their vice-president standing there with a menacing look on his face. They quickly filed out of the small space to make room for him. He shook his head and stepped in. "Mom, aren't you coming up with me?"

"Oh, no. They requested a private meeting with you. Besides, I want to check on my daughter-in-law. It was terribly rude of you to leave her there by herself." Renée scolded her grown up son mercilessly. "If anything happens to her, you'll have to answer to me."

Darien started to defend himself but the doors closed shut with a definite ding. 'Damn, why does everyone always assume that I'm the villain?'

The elevator finally came to a stop at the fiftieth floor. He stepped out promptly and walked to his office with a steady gait. He took a deep breath and turned the door knob hesitantly. He gave a small push and entered the room, uncertain of what to expect. It was nothing like what he had expected: the room was completely empty.

"Mr. Morgan? Mrs. Morgan?" Darien called out softly. He surveyed the room, confused that the elderly couple was nowhere to be found. "That's strange. I thought Mom said they were waiting for me in my office. Maybe they told her they would be in the conference room. But she's too young to have Alzheimer's."

He turned to walk back towards the door but froze midway when he heard a familiar little click.

"I've been waiting for you, Darien."

xxxxx

Oh my gosh! What's going to happen next? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. I know the chapter was a bit on the short side…my deepest apologies. If the cliffhanger is driving you nuts, kindly leave a review and I will update more tomorrow. I know I'm evil…MUAHAHAHAHA. What? xx angelic smile xx

Ladie of Avalon


	4. The Unexplainable

I know, I know...I was supposed to update a long time ago. But I had to take two AP tests and if you are a high school student in America, you'll know what I'm talking about. These killer tests are 3 hours each...painful. And then there were the lovely SAT's and SAT II's. But thank goodness it's all over and I'm finally on SUMMER VACATION! Woot woot! Which can only mean one thing...more updates! Anyways, enough of my boring life and back to the story (with characters I do not own)...

Chapter Three: The Unexplainable

xxxxx

"Tell me that wasn't good."

Darien turned around to face the blanket clad beauty besides him. He caressed her face softly with his fingertips. She grabbed the finger closest to her mouth and brought it to her mouth, nibbling lightly.

"It was." Darien knew better to give in to her fancies than to upset her.

She stretched her body and moaned out loud. "I thought so."

"Why don't you sleep for awhile? I'll wake you up in an hour or so. Then we can go meet up with our parents and do some damage control." Darien shifted his position and secured the blanket around her body before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She opened her eyes lazily and winked at him, "They won't notice that we're missing."

Darien let out a low rumbling chuckle, "In that case, I'll just enjoy your sweet little body again."

"Mhm..." She agreed before closing her eyes to rest her utterly exhausted body. Making love was as tiring as any other sport. And it was her favorite sport.

Checking on her sleeping form, Darien sank deeper into his pillow, eyes focused on the pale blue ceiling of his office suite, conveniently located one floor above his spacious office.

It had happened again. It had been happening repeatedly, nearly every time he had sex with her.

_NO! Please don't! Please...I'm begging you. _

_Loud sobs could be heard but they were soon muffled by the increasing darkness. _

_I'll give you anything. Anything...just please let me go._

_They laughed at the pathetic pleas for mercy. They were ready and nothing was going to stop them. Nothing. _

_No...no...don't...please don't! Noooo... AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

He shook violently, unable to move, paralyzed by the sounds playing over and over again in his head. Who was begging for help and why? Trying unsuccessfully to understand the voices in his head, he finally surrendered to the needs of his body, falling into a restless slumber.

Thousands of miles away, a lone scream could be heard in the dead of the night.

xxxxx

"Darien, honey. Wake up. Time for work." A soft voice whispered in his ear. He mumbled a few inaudible words to himself before turning on his stomach, covering his head with a plump pillow.

"Rise and shine." The voice announced. The antique curtains were thrown open, allowing the bright sunshine to seep in.

Unable to sleep with the sun shining uncomfortably on his naked back, Darien finally opened one sleepy eye but closed it immediately, cursing fluently under his breath. Why did she always have to open the curtains so wide. Sitting up slowly, he opened his eyes, adjusting to the intensity of the morning sun. He glanced around the room before focusing on the woman standing elegantly by the window with her back to him.

"Ber..." She turned around. "MOM? SHIT!"

"Excuse me?" Renée Shields frowned disapprovingly at her son's inappropriate language.

Darien grimaced, trying desperately to cover up his mistake and surprise. "Oh, sorry Mother. It's just that you surprised me. I wasn't expecting to see you so early in the morning." He hoped she would buy his excuse.

Perhaps she didn't but she certainly didn't show it. "Early? Care to check the clock?" She asked, pointing to the clock next to his bed.

Darien turned to his right and groaned loudly. The red numbers stared rudely back at him. There was no mistake. It was one o'clock. PM, mind you.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I tried to but I couldn't find you. Lucky I remembered that you have a suite in the office building or else who knows when you'll wake up. Now get up and get dressed. You have a meeting in half an hour."

"Huh?" Was his confused reply. "What meeting?"

"The one with that pharmaceutical company we're trying to purchase. Remember?"

A few seconds later, Darien finally came to his senses. "Right...but I thought you were going to handle it because of my honeymoon."

"Well, are you still on your honeymoon?"

"Technically..."

"Are you?"

"Well..."

"Good. Now get ready. I'll come for you in ten minutes. If you're not ready by then, I'm assuming that you're ready to suffer my wrath." Renée Shields walked swiftly to the door to let herself out.

"But..."

She turned around sharply and held up her hand, interrupting his attempt at a lame excuse. "Don't you dare complain. You're the one who left your poor bride alone in Florida. Serves you right for being inconsiderate."

"Mom..."

She slammed the door on him.

"Shit. Why do these things always have to happen to me?" Darien stretched his body, ready to get up when he realized that he had forgotten about something or rather, someone. His eyes searched the room frantically, "Damn, where is it?" He pounded the bed angrily and all of a sudden, a small corner of a piece of stationary paper peaked out from under the pillow next to his own. "Bingo."

_Hey babe. Sorry I had to leave early. I wish I could stay here with you but I have some important matters I must attend to. I want to see you again tonight. Call me._

He stood up and walked over to the opened window. He ripped the note up into pieces and scattered it in the gentle breeze. _That was too close. Who knows what she would've done if she had seen the note. Hell would've broken loose, that's what. And that damn wife of mine._ _Just thinking about her gives me a headache. _

He rubbed his temples and walked to his enormous walk-in closet to get dressed. It was going to be a long day, a very long day indeed. He picked an intense crimson shirt. Her favorite color, he noticed. He smirked, making a mental note to call her up later for some fun. _It won't be such a bad day after all._

xxxxx

Thank you for reading. Comments, suggestions, and criticisms are welcome. Also, I'm not sure but should I change the rating? I'm not going to put any intense sex scenes but it seems a bit intense for PG-13. What do you guys think?

Ladie of Avalon


	5. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

Wow, so, it's been nearly a year since I lasted updated. Yeah, I had every intention to give up on the story and then I realized how much I hate it when authors don't finish their stories. So, here I am…almost completely finished with the last of my AP tests and about ready to graduate from high school. I'm going to be off to Columbia University next year…hopefully majoring in chemical engineering. ) Anyways, enough about my boring academic life. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all those dudettes still reading this story. On with the show…

Chapter Four: Expect the Unexpected

xxxxx

Darien cursed superfluously under his breath as soon as he opened the heavyset door to the hell-hole he called "home-sweet-home." Just as he had expected, an impatient click of heels headed his way from the dining room just off to the right of the foyer he was currently situated in. Bending down, he threw his weight on his left hand to balance himself on the shelf. His new shoes were a pain and he wanted them off as soon as possible. In other words, now.

Slipping on his comfortable bed-shoes, Darien straightened himself and turned to smile at the woman tapping her heel persistently in front of him. "Mother!"

She waved off his blatantly feigned enthusiasm with a shake of the head. "Don't 'Mother' me. You were supposed to be home nearly three hours ago."

Darien walked over to embrace the elegant woman. "The meeting only finished an hour ago. And I know you remember the state of city traffic on such a hectic Friday night. Apparently, there's a huge-ass party at the Ritz tonight." Renée Shields stiffened at his choice of language.

"I know for a fact that the meeting ended much sooner. So you better give me an explanation I want to hear."

Holding his arms up in surrender, "Okay, fine. After the meeting, I invited some of the younger customers for a few drinks at the new bar around the corner. I'm sure you know from your years of experience that business isn't always conducted in those stuffy conference rooms. Besides, everything is so much easier and numerous folds more pleasant over a few martinis, no?"

"Don't patronize me."

"I wouldn't dare!" Darien replied with a slight smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Oh forget it." Renée walked quickly into the living room and proceeded to deposit her body on the plush leather couch. Now she remembered exactly why she had chosen this particular model over one with more "support." "Don't get too comfortable." She snapped when Darien tried to take a seat on the opposing couch.

"Huh?" Darien allowed himself to look momentarily surprised before composing himself again.

"You're leaving soon anyways. Contrary to what your head tells you, being fashionably late does not equate to missing the dinner party all together."

Another relapse of emotion. "What dinner party?"

It was her turn to smirk. "The 'huge-ass' one at the Ritz. Your absentmindedness is forgiven. After all, getting married is a very tedious affair, even for such a young and willing couple."

"You have no idea." Darien grumbled lowly.

"She'll be down in just a moment." Renée sneaked a peak at the grand staircase before turning her attention back to her son.

"Who?"

"Renée?" An usually sweet, gentle voice interrupted. Both heads turned toward the owner of the voice.

DAMN. It must be illegal for a woman that bitchy to look that goddamn SEXY. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as his senses fully reacted to her presence in the room.

Renée rushed forward to embrace the fidgeting girl. She obviously wasn't used to receiving the unwavering attention of such a gorgeous man. Even one as big of an asshole as he was. She lived a life of tired lab coats and wrinkled pant suits. But now, she looked as if she were born to wear low cut, spaghetti strapped mini-dresses that stuck to her body like a second skin.

"Honey, you look gorgeous. Doesn't she, Darien?" Renée turned her head, smiling expectantly at Darien.

Darien nodded mechanically, still unable to register anything else happening around him besides the beautiful angel standing nervously in front of him.

Renée walked over to Darien and purposefully nudged him towards her. "Enjoy yourselves. Go easy on the drinks, Darien. I want at least two grandchildren before you decide to kill yourself by drunk driving. Wait, make that three."

Darien glared at his mother before offering up his arm. He quickly opened the front door and stepped out into the cool summer breeze.

"You can let go of my arm now."

Darien glanced at her confused before noticing her glaze dropping downward toward their entwined arms. He hastily disentangled himself from her as if touching any more of her smooth, supple skin would singe him. He turned around quickly and proceeded to walk in front of her, walking only slow enough for her to keep up with him.

She picked up her pace and reached out to tap him gently on the arm. "Wait. We have to set something straight first. You and I will arrive together but that's IT. I am under no obligation to spend more time with you than I have to. This means we both get to dance with who we want, when we want."

"Sounds reasonable."

Nodding stiffly, she climbed into the front seat of his black convertible. She sighed softly before turning her attention to the passing night view. It was going to be a LONG night.

xxxxx

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Shields. How wonderful of you to take time out of your busy marriage life to join us tonight." The hostess greeted warmly, winking knowingly at Serena.

"The pleasure is all ours." Darien responded.

"Please help yourselves to some appetizers. Dinner will be served in awhile."

Darien nodded pleasantly before dragging Serena with him in his search for alcohol. He finally found a young waiter who had been shuffling around the room with a tray full of champagne. Grabbing one in relief, he swallowed it greedily, relishing the smooth liquid flowing down his throat. Ah, life was good.

"You know, you really shouldn't be drinking that. I expect you to drive me home later. And I think your mother would appreciate it if I arrived in one piece."

Darien smirked, "She's your mother now too."

"Insufferable jerk," Serena murmured before taking back her arm, which had been nestled uncomfortably in the crook of his elbow during his heated search. "I won't bother you with my presence anymore and don't you dare 'grace' me with yours anytime this evening. Meet me at the front entrance at midnight. Don't be late." With a warning glare, Serena sauntered off to mingle in the crowded ballroom.

Before Darien could resume his search for that sporadically present waiter again, he felt arms circle around his waist, pulling his tall frame closer to a soft, supple body. "Miss me?"

He should've known she was going to be here. She absolutely adored glamorous soirees and enjoyed the attention lavished on her by young, inexperienced, but eager men. But of course, whenever he showed up at these private functions, he would be the undisputable center of her attention.

Turning around to face her, he breathed in deeply and smiled appreciatively at the taste of her deliciously spicy perfume. "Of course."

She chuckled delightedly at his answer and directly him towards the dance floor with a protective arm still nestled around his body. "Show me how much."

"Gladly."

Once on the elegantly tiled floor, Darien tugged gently at her waist, closing the distance between their bodies. He placed his hands on her hips and grinded sinfully slow to the music, earning him a gasp of pure, unadulterated bliss.

"Mm…" She moaned softly, rotating her hips erotically against his hard body. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the heavenly sensations spreading through her body like wildfire.

Darien grunted in agreement. Only then noticing that he had screwed his eyes close in pleasure, he opened them slightly to survey the room. What he saw made his anger spike immediately.

"Who the hell is that?"

xxxxx

DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUM! dramatic music Author runs away and hides from angry readers. Runs back…"Next update will be posted within two weeks!" Hides again. Whew, enough exercise for one day. ) Toodles!

Ladie of Avalon


End file.
